


Invisible is either they not see you or they pretend to not see you

by Aurelius_D



Series: Living in messed up realm [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_D/pseuds/Aurelius_D
Summary: The other survivors are suspicious that Jake is more than an obsession to Myers so Jake decide to talk to the silent killer. Will he be success?
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Living in messed up realm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Invisible is either they not see you or they pretend to not see you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by.  
> Thank you for all kudos in previous part. Please enjoy the story~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story

_I have also seen, this...evil thing. This Entity reaches out to pluck those who fall into its path, bringing them to its hideous construct where it plays with their soul for all eternity. The Entity curses these innocents with an endless game of life and death. Each death brings an awakening into a fresh hell where the hunt begins again. I am but a mere puppet in this grim theater. – Benedict Baker –_

* * *

Jake thought it was just a one-time-thing, and he though after he finished his business with the huntress, everything would be back to normal but it turned out it wasn’t. it’s been dozens trial, about 60% of his trial with Myers, Jake would end up had sex with him. And worse of it … Jake become more enjoyed it.

Speaking of huntress, she was not the only one that knew about what happened between Jake and Myers in that trial. Feng actually saw them having sex before she was killed (that’s why Jake couldn’t find Myers when he woke up).

The Asian girl approached him when he was alone in the woods, she confessed that she caught a glimpse of what happened to him through the cabin’s window. She told him that she would lend him her ears if something was bothering him but Jake told her that it’s won’t happened again to ensure her so she didn’t have to worry about him.

If this thing was continued, it just the matter of time everyone would find out. Shame or embarrassment was never existed in Myers dictionary so it won’t be long until everyone in this realm know about them. 

As usual, Jake thought about lot of thing while he worked on something, he organizing his toolbox and research materials (old documents/tapes that he found) when he was alone at the usual place in woods.

It seems now the raven haired man become the masked man’s new object of obsession, mark on his shoulder blade was the proof, Laurie used to have one too on her left forearm but since Myers never touched Laurie’s mark she never knew that it could affected her body. The mark only appeared when he was in a trial with Myers.

At first his friends were pitied him, especially Laurie and Dwight (Feng too since she knew what happened). Laurie knew how hard being the masked man’s obsession but lately his friends become suspicious that Jake was more than that, because even though Myers always saved the best (his obsession) for the last, he actually hunted and killed Laurie (or the other obsession) while Jake was almost always survived.

Plus, when the killer was Myers, Jake rarely did anything productive. Sure he sometimes still unhooked his friend or cleansed the totems but if the masked man was far away across the map. The raven haired man aware that his friends become uncomfortable because of this, like they really wanted to get angry with him but in the same time they tried to understand his situation, so far no one complained but Jake knew from the look of their face, they annoyed.

That’s why the half-Asian man determined that he had to make a deal with Myers the next time he met him. From what he had learned so far about the killer, it turns out Myers had a time when he wanted to listen to others and a time when he didn’t want to, it’s the same about killing too, there’s a time he just wanted to kill and there’s a time when he just bored and more interested doing another thing.

The entity must be really favor him to the point the masked man allowed to acted on his own whim because he heard from Dwight, some of killer were tortured by the entity so they would be less human and become entity’s perfect tools.

About the entity and this realm, Jake’s research never seems enough to solve all mystery, it expands the mysteries instead. Like the raven haired man now sure that the entity always reset their (survivors) body to the condition before their trials, because his body never recognize Myers’ even though they spent so much time together already, it felt like his first time every time he did it with Myers, sometimes his insides torn and bleed because of the masked man too impatient, he didn’t prepare Jake properly. 

He thought the reason why their memories about trials not reset because if they remembered that they sometimes survive too, they will always try their best to survive. In other word they produce hopes to overcome the trials (at least that his opinion, he didn’t know if the others agree with him or not but it’s not that they would comfortable to chatted with him right now so he just kept it for himself).

The other mysteries were about some old journals and tapes survivors found (mainly found by him), sometimes it taught them some skills, sometimes the information about the killers and other thing. Jake honestly wanted to meet this Benedict Baker. It seems he investigated a lot about entity and the realms and also this Vigo person too. He so mysterious, there’s a rumor that he could manipulate the fog too and he was the one who made hatch.

As soon as he finished organizing his belongings, the fog thickens around him. He was summoned to a trial again. This time he arrived at the Gas haven of Autohaven wreakers. After he inspected around the area, he decided to go inside the building to check if there’s a generator inside or not, usually there’s one in the building’s garage.

It may be a good idea if he started that one because it hidden but also risky because the garage door was closed, he would be doomed if he failed to loop and caught by the killer, apparently the basement was in this building too. In times like this he envious of Nea, David or Laurie, they so good at looping and escaping the killer when chased, at least there were 3 lockers in here so he could hide if the killer approach him.

The raven haired man quietly approaches the generator and to his surprise, it’s about 40% done. The one that working on this generator probably chased by the killer now, he tried to repaired it fast so his chased teammate’s effort won’t be in vain. He quickly opened his toolbox and start repairing, once in a while he looked behind him to check on the door.

The generator was 60% right now when Jake suddenly felt a familiar feeling, it’s Myers and it seems his power has reached tier 2. _“Who’s the idiot that feed him power!?”_ The raven haired man could feel his heart beat faster. When he looked behind him, Jake realized he was that idiot.

Jake immediately grabbed his toolbox and run to opposite direction of the older man’s but Myers seems not interested on chasing him so they just stood there and stared to each other’s direction. _“He probably already saw me from the start of the trial and follow all the way here, entering here without me notice him. This is bad, I want to stop annoy my teammate from being useless.”_ The older man began to approach him quietly as if he was approaching an injured small animal.

 _“He’s … not in mood for killing I guess. He wants something else, maybe if I could distract him now, everyone can finish the generators and escape safely.”_ The younger man thought as he observes the other man’s movements, he hoped the others was far way across the map while he keeps Myers busy.

Myers now just 3 feet away from Jake, he could see a bulge on the older man’s pants. The younger man looked up, his body began to tremble from anticipations. “Can I do it with my mouth?” Myers just tilts his head.

“I know we never did it before but I wish to be able to repair generators after we finish it, I caused so much trouble for my friends already, so ... Please?” the half-Asian man prayed that this was one of the day the masked man listens to him.

Myers replied by touching Jake’s lips with his left hand (when the other one still gripped at his knife) and insert his fore finger and middle finger inside Jake’s mouth. _“Thank god he agrees.”_ Jake began to lick and suck on Myers’ fingers. He couldn’t taste blood on it, it means he haven’t hurt his friends yet.

The raven haired man pulled out his hands from his gloves and reached Myers’ overall zipper. He pulled it down as he slowly gets to his knees, Jake looked up as he stared at Myers’ mask. The masked man moved his hand from Jake’s mouth to the younger man’s head, lead it to come closer to his groin.

After the zipper passed the bulged part, the older man’s shaft dropped to his face. Jake expected to see a cock but he never expected to be smacked by it. Myers’ cock twitched because of the younger man’s breath. Even though they did it a lot of times, Jake never saw it up so close, he began to blushed at the sight.

Since the masked man almost cover all of his body, Jake rarely caught Myers’ body scents. When Myers’ hot flesh was so close to Jake’s face, he could feel the musky and masculine scent of other man filled his nostrils and that made Jake’s cock twitched in his pants. 

With a hesitant, the younger man lean back a bit and gripped Myers’ semi-hard cock _“It still hard to believe I could take this inside of me all this time.”_ Jake stared at it for a while. For a minute the whole situation become so awkward, the raven haired man didn’t know where to begin.

Myers’ left hand gripped at his jaw and urged Jake’s mouth open with his thumb, pulling the younger man’s head forward. It seems the masked man become more eager when he felt Jake’s hot breaths on his cock, and put the tip of his cock to the younger man’s mouth.

At first the raven haired man not sure what to do so he sucked gently on the tip and lick it, not minding the unfamiliar taste in his mouth. Jake glanced up only to see a blank face of the pale mask, at first it made him discourage but as he continued, he heard the older man’s breath become harder it means Myers was become excited, it strangely made him happy and awaken a pleasant feeling within the pit of his stomach.

Jake decided to lowered his gaze back and gripped the base of the masked man’s shaft, stroking it gently before beginning to pump it at the same pace as his mouth worked at the tip. The raven haired man circled his tongue over the head, the tip become glossy because of Jake’s saliva. With a pop, he pulled his mouth off the tip and began to drag his tongue down the length, licked the skin eagerly.

The older man’s left hand back to Jake’s head, he gripped at the younger man’s hair. Jake kissing his way back from the base to the tip with occasional suck here and there, when Jake felt he worked on it long enough, he pulled back a bit, curious about the outcome of his work only to become stunned as his face turned bright red, Myers’ cock was fully hard now.

Jake slowly began to pump the older man’s length with faster pace, he pumps it from the base to the tip, licking the head few more times before taking it slowly to his mouth, minding his canines so it won’t graze on Myers’ cock. Jake could feel the older man’s hand sneak to the back of his head and pulled the younger man’s head forward so his length would slip further to Jake’s mouth.

When he took half of Myers’ cock inside his mouth, Jake had to stop because he began to felt uncomfortable, he could feel the pressure against his tongue, even halfway already too much for him. Jake didn’t know he could deep throated Myers’ cock or not.

Jake pulled his mouth away from the length to catch some breath only to be shoved back by Myers’ grip. “Mhn!!” Jake’s body tensed as the length pushed deeper into his mouth, a strangled groan slipped out as Myers’ cock began to prodding against the back of his throat, his vibrating voice made the older man’s length twitched.

Jake decided to focus on it and make it quick, so he could resume the trial with his friends. He pulled back his mouth so only the tip of Myers’ length inside his mouth and push back in. The younger man repeated this action and tried to take it deeper each time he took the length in, bobbing his head over the older man’s length, dragged his tongue over the hot skin and suck the tip when he pulled back.

The pace was slower than from when he pumps it with his hand earlier but Myers didn’t seem to mind. The older man’s breath become harsher, he thrust his hip forward, forcing his length deeper in younger man’s mouth. Jake could feel the tip pressed against back of his throat.

The half-Asian man let out a strangled groan as his hands now grip on Myers’ lower abdomen and tried to push it so he could pull his mouth from the shaft but failed. Jake become panicked, he could hardly breath and his tears are rolled down his cheeks. The younger man clenched his fists and began pounding the older man’s stomach.

Realizing Jake’s change of behavior, Myers yanked Jake’s hair so his cock now pulled out from Jake’s mouth. “Don’t … be so … rough, please …” the younger man tried to breath properly as he plead, his hair disheveled, face was wet from tears and sweat.

After a minute of break Jake resumed it, he took Myers’ cock back to his mouth slowly at first. He began to move his head faster, suck it more and pump the base with his hand faster. The younger man shuddered when the older man’s pre-cum began to trickle over his tongue, the taste filling his mouth, it made him blush. Jake closed his eyes and paused his action to lap his tongue at the tip, swallowing the fluid in process.

The half-Asian man gripped Myers’ cock with both of his hands and pumps the length roughly as his mouth busy with the tip. Jake began to relax, sinking into the feeling before he took Myers into his mouth again, he moved his hands to Myers’ hips to make sure the older man didn’t thrust in again.

Jake felt his throat tighten as he tried to took another inch of Myers’ length deeper to his mouth, he couldn’t swallow and it became harder to breathe through his nose but Jake still tried to increase his movement at steady pace.

To Jake surprise, the older man caresses his head as if he praised the younger man’s efforts. Myers rewarded with a soft moan from Jake, the vibrations stimulate the pleasure on his cock even more. The raven haired man glanced up with his glossy eyes before he looks back down again and moved his head more eagerly.

“Mh …” Jake groaned as he let out a slow breath and took the older man’s length more, he tried his best to relax his throat. The feeling of Myers’ cock sliding down his throat was uncomfortable yet surreal. In midst of his high for pleasure and to please, he wanted to take Myers in as much as possible. Jake found it slightly amusing that moments ago he was thinking that it was impossible yet here he was attempt to do it.

The half-Asian man gently put his hands on Myers’ thighs and bobbed his head a couple of times over Myers length before tried to take in more. It seems he couldn’t take in last few inches, Jake’s throat was at its limit, if he forced it in, his throat would tear and he never wanted his friends to find his corpse with his throat rip apart. To make it up, Jake used his hand to stroke the remaining length at the same pace as his mouth.

After a few minutes, Myers didn’t show any signs that he would come, Jake’s mouth become numb, he felt like his jaw would come off so he pulled out his mouth completely accompanied with a wet and loud pop.

“… Why won’t you come? Is it because I can’t take it all in?” Jake raised his gaze to meet the older man’s as he tried to regulate his breath. He couldn’t help to feel disappointed that he couldn’t do it well. Myers grabbed Jake’s arm and forced him to stand up.

At this point Jake just going to let the older man use his ass. Myers look around and took Jake’s toolbox, he searched something in it, probably a lube. “Oh … I didn’t have any at the moment …” Jake could feel Myers was annoyed and become more impatient.

“I think I can take it. Your cock is wet enough.” The raven haired man said as he unbuckles his belt, unzip his cargo pants and let out his left leg so he could spread his legs. It’s not the first time he run out of lube, and had to do it without lube. If the older man tore his insides, at least his blood could help to lubricate it a bit.

Myers pushed Jake so his back was lean on the wall while the older man facing the younger man’s front and positioning himself between Jake’s spread legs. Jake now sandwiched between the wall and Myers, he prepared himself by put his scarf to his mouth so his scream couldn’t be heard.

Jake shivered when he felt the older man positioning his cock to Jake’s unprepared hole with his left hand while his right hand grab Jake’s hip, his knife was dangerously grazing at Jake’s left thigh. The half-Asian man’s eyes widen as Myers push his cock into him, it’s smoother than when Myers tried to enter him unprepared back when they did it for the first time, maybe it’s because Myers entered him so slowly and carefully now.

When his length halfway in, the older man put away his knife on nearby box and grabbed Jake’s left knee and push his leg up to his chest while his right leg was pushed to his side so it become easier for Myers to push deeper into Jake. In this position, Jake’s weight now partly supported by Myers, he rested his head and his back to the wall behind him.

“Ukh!!” Jake tried to hold back his groans, he could feel his inside was clenching at the older man’s length to prevent it to go deeper, at the same time Jake could feel every single details the shape of Myers’ cock down to its thick veins. The younger man tried to relax his trembling body while Myers’ left hand caress his inner thigh, it soothes the pain a little.

When he was just a few inches left to be fully inside the raven haired man, Myers halted his hips movements, his left hand moved to Jake’s half-hard cock and pump it, slowly at first. The pleasure made Jake felt his body become more relaxed. It was the first time Myers touched his cock, usually Jake was the one who has to deal with it.

The heat from older man’s hand made Jake’s cock twitched, it become harder and made the raven haired man more excited. At first, Jake only become turned on if Myers touch the mark of obsessions that carved on his shoulder blade but lately Jake could easily get turned on when Myers touched any part of his body, his memories of the older man made his body more responsive than it should be.

When Jake’s expression no longer shows pain, the older man’s left hand spread the rim of his hole and pushes the remaining inches in gently until his hips touched Jake’s ass.

“Ha-AH! W-wait, it’s too much …!!” Jake could feel Myers cock press to his prostate, it made his inside clenched harder on the length. The older man decided to halt his movements again not knowing he was made the younger man into a mess because he halted while pressed hard into Jake’s bundle of nerves.

Jake’s body was shaking and twitching, his breath was labored and his cheeks now wet with tears and sweat. Myers seems to like it and his hand moved back to stroke Jake’s length faster than before, probably hoping he could wreak the raven haired man further.

“… M-more …” the half-Asian man accidentally slipped, and his eyes widen in horror. He could feel that his body yearn more of Myers’ touch. _“!! W-what am I saying!? If his teammates heard that, they will think I’m a traitor …”_ Jake’s mind become chaos but his thought forced to be interrupted by jolts of pleasure from his stroked length causing him to moan.

It seems Myers really listening to Jake’s every word this time, he began to thrust into Jake slowly but because lack of lubricants, it also rough. Despite of some pain, the pleasure keeps building inside Jake, he felt he could explode at any time.

The younger man covered his face with both of his hand, he couldn’t bear it, his body enjoying it more than he supposed to, especially when Myers’ pre-cum now filled his hole and the frictions become smoother so Myers could thrust harder now, it made Jake’s body shook from pleasure because his prostate was pounded and Myers’ hand on his cock.

It didn’t take long and Jake was coming, his back arched, threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Jake’s body shook violently from his intense orgasm, his insides become tighter when he come, it leads the older man to cum as well inside him, filled him with hot and sticky substance until it leaked from his ass.

Knowing Jake’s habit to pass out after an intense orgasm, Myers grabbed Jake’s back when the younger man came. They remained in that position for a while. Jake has passed out but Myers still inside him, enjoying the feeling of Jake’s hot and wet passage but it interrupted by the sound of crows, they circling above each locker in that room.

The older man pulled out of Jake and put him on the boxes in center of garage, he quickly put in his now soft length, zip up his coverall and grabbed his knife and immediately opened each locker in that room.

* * *

Flashback – The beginning of the trial –

Dwight arrived at the Gas haven of Autohaven wreakers, he was not alone but he never met the other two. They must be new, the woman looks like she was sort of an entertainer in television, the man looks like an artist. As usual, the entity just dumped the new survivors into a trial the second they arrived in this realm. They were confused and terrified because of sudden change of scenery, so Dwight had to lead them.

“H-hello, my name is Dwight Fairfield, let’s keep the volume of our voice as low as possible. You can ask me anything.” Dwight was trembling but he tried to look calm or it would cause the new survivors panicked. Meg told him that he actually the leader type but sometimes because he lacks of bravery, his good trait seems to be forgotten.

“Yeah, my name is Jane Romero, where are we anyway? Is this about our next theme for the talk show?” The bun-haired woman smiled, she regained her calm and confidence. It must be hard to woke up in strange place with no guarantee about their safety but the way Jane could regain her composure fast made him envious.

“Sadly, it isn’t.” Dwight answered as his eyes inspecting behind her, he held back the urge to bite on his nails, he hoped the killer was far away.

“Mine is Jeff Johansen. Anyway, what is this place? It’s looks like a scrap yard.” the long haired man introduced himself as he inspected around him.

“Yeah, something like that. It’s dangerous if we linger here too long. How about we get inside first?” Dwight looked around him, smiled to them and decided to lead them into the building, even though they confused Jane and Jeff followed him.

“First, I need you to stay calm while I explain our situation, got it?” The other two nodded when Dwight took a deep breath before he began to explain. “We are in a different realm from where we lived, the two of you must be encounter the fog in your world before arriving here, right?”

“Oh right, I didn’t remember where I was going but I remembered the fog was getting thicker and then here I am.” Jane said as she followed behind Dwight.

“Yeah, I think that happened to me too, I just wanted to visit my hometown and the fog was everywhere.” Jeff added and Dwight nodded at them.

“Our priority here was to survives, there are shadows here that will haunt us. If we survive, we’ll see the others, and we could talk more then.” Dwight tried to keep his calm but it seems the others could feel his urgency, they understand that they were in danger and they must follow his direction to be safe so they just nodded to the leader.

In the building they found a broken generator, it’s three-man generator so this would make it easier for the leader to teach the new survivors how to fix it. There were three lockers in the room too so they could use it if he sensed the killer was near them.

As usual, Dwight gave them the guide book about how to repair a generator and lead his teammates to archives their goal faster but when the generator was about 40%, his spine chilled so he warned the other and instruct them to hide in the lockers, he hid in the one closest to the door, after a while someone entered the building but it turned out it was Jake.

 _“No, I swear I can feel the killer was looking at this direction.”_ Dwight was about to leave the locker when he saw Myers stood there quietly as he stalked the half-Asian man, Dwight saw it through some gaps at the lockers doors. Dwight weight his options, he wanted to warn Jake but if he gets out from the locker the other two would follow him, they would be easy prey for Myers. The other option, he could wait until Jake was attacked and chased by the killer, after they were get out from the building, Dwight took that opportunity to lead the new survivors to saver place, far from the killer.

Dwight decided to take the last option, he feel bad because it means he sacrificed Jake but Jake would take same option as him too if Jake was in his position. After he waited long, the killer still stalked the half-Asian man until he felt Myers’ power was increased. It could be bad, the killer would move faster now but at least Jake realized he was stalked and decided to … run?

He couldn’t believe what he just saw. So the rumor about Jake and Myers were true, the other survivors already suspected it but he couldn’t believe that they were this intimate. It would be tough to explained it to the new survivors.

It was really awkward. He could feel his body reacting to exciting sounds that echoes in the room especially Jake’s voice, Jake’s has a will of an iron so he could hold in his grunts of pain (but it seems it didn’t include grunts from pleasure). The other two must be really confused, he hoped they stay still in the lockers.

The only thing Dwight remembered after that crows began to gather above his locker and he was pulled out from the locker, he shouted to the others to run before he got killed but because they still new to this, they were killed too soon after him because Jane and Jeff arrived to the woods near campfire not long after Dwight.

* * *

Jane and Jeff reunited with Dwight in the woods around the campfire. They surprised that they were still alive after got killed so Dwight explained to them in details about this realm. They were shocked of course but it seems their personalities helped them to overcome it.

“So, that guy … did it with the killer so he can survive?” Jane asked the leader curiously.

“No one knows he survive if he does that or not since everyone will come back here in same conditions as before they summoned to a trial.” Dwight replied it in kind of sad tone, he really couldn’t judge Jake.

Some of them thought that Jake did that with Myers for his benefits but some of them like Dwight too, they couldn’t judge Jake because they didn’t know the truth, they still tried to understand Jake’s situation, he could be forced by Myers but when he saw them in previous trial, he was not sure if it forced.

“Others?” Jeff question interrupted Dwight from his thought. “Yeah, there.” Dwight pointed at campfire direction.

“Okay, I’ll go there first.” Jeff began to walked towards the campfire, for some reasons all survivors attracted to the campfire, it soothes their hearts even older survivor’s journal mention it.

“Jeff, please don’t tell anyone about what happen with Jake and ...” Dwight begged him with a sad face.

“Alright, it’s his business anyway, I’m not going to interfere.” Jeff didn’t turn to Dwight’s direction when he replied, he just waved his hand as he left.

“I’m going there too. I promise I’ll keep it a secret. Like what you said earlier, we still don’t know his reasons to do it with a killer.” Jane patted one of the leader’s shoulder and walked to the campfire.

Dwight still there, maybe he was hoping to meet Jake here so he just sat on a large stone, waiting while he thought about many things. After waiting for a few minutes, he heard someone’s footsteps behind him so Dwight turn around and meet the man he was waiting for.

“Dwight!?” The half-Asian man’s surprised.

“H-hi Jake, it feels like it’s been a long time since I talked with you, I miss you Jake. There’s a lot of new survivors now I just had to guide them, I started to feel like I neglecting my old friends.” Dwight tried to begin a small talk with him, he blushed a bit because he still couldn’t forget what he saw in previous trial but since being nervous is one of his trait, the other man didn’t suspect anything.

“Y-yeah it’s okay I’m sorry I didn’t help much too. I mean, I should help you to guide them …” There’s a few minutes of silence before Jake continued “About the trial … I’m sorry for … not being useful …” Jake was averted his gaze from the leader but Dwight know that looks, it’s guilty. The leader felt something bad was about to happen to them, to the survivor team.

“It’s okay Jake, you helped me plenty enough. The guide book you wrote was really useful. The previous trial was hard to begin with because Jeff and Jane was just arrived here.” Dwight tried to keep his smile, he actually sad the other man was calling himself useless.

“Right … um, I have to do something so goodbye Dwight.” The raven haired man replied with a sad smile then walked towards his usual place in the wood and left the leader.

Dwight just watched the other man left then walked to the woods in the opposite direction from Jake, he passed the barrier that sets by entity in the woods and head to somewhere else …

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention in previous parts, Michael Myers in this series was referenced from Halloween 1978 & Halloween 2018 timeline
> 
> Myers is 21 years old and Jake is 20 years old (he dropped out from campus at his first semester and lived in woods for 2 years)
> 
> Jake's theory about entity's power to manipulate time was referenced from Arcus 8875, but in this series entity didn't reset survivors memories
> 
> There are some details I improvise from the original DBD lores for the story development purpose but I try to not make it OOC
> 
> Thank you for reading my work, I still stuck in writing the ending of next part, I hope I can finish it as soon as possible. Comments are welcome~


End file.
